Limbo
by MermanNy
Summary: Len es un joven detective que se ha puesto frente al peligro en los casos más extenuantes, cansado de lo mismo decidirá aventurarse en los misterios del más allá junto a sus compañeros... lo que él no sabe... es que el Limbo es una fuerza que no puede ser vencida.
1. Todo empezó con la típica casa embrujada

**¡Konichiwa! ¡Nynel Hyuga reportándose de nuevo!**

 **al parecer me cansé de las historias cursis de romance...**

 **¡Así que me decidí hacer una de terror!**

 **ya lo saben... -W-**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

 **Limbo**

 _Todo empezó con una típica casa embrujada…_

* * *

Las 5:00 Am, apagó el despertador y se apresuró a seguir su rutina matutina; un estrujón a sus ojos que tardaban mucho en acostumbrarse a la luz del nuevo día, se levantó y fue directo a la cocina por una taza de cocoa caliente. Una sirvienta lo miró cariñosa y le sirvió el desayuno, una carta roja descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa; la miró con fingida curiosidad.

-¿Cuándo llegó esa carta Miss Romi?-El rubio miró a la mencionada, una sirvienta algo ya anciana que lo miraba sonriente.

-Llegó anoche Señorito Len, pero vos os veíais cansado y no queríamos despertarlo-La anciana hizo una discreta reverencia.

El joven caminó hacia la mesa con pasos lentos y pausados, la tomó y pidió que lo dejaran solo en el salón; la tomó en sus manos y rompió el sello lentamente, la leyó con igual calma:

* * *

 _Para: Detective Len_

 _De: Detective Meiko_

 _Documentada otra casa con aparentemente demasiado tiempo libre que se da el lujo de andar matando gente; ubicada en Japón lejos de cualquier ciudad decente (Típico de estas mansiones) diez desapariciones de cuatro niños y el resto mayores de dieciséis años, la gran mayoría pueblerinos, nada de qué preocuparse, pero las personas residentes en la zona están empezando a alarmarse y eso no lo podemos permitir._

 _Te espero en la estación de tren 145_

 _Att: Detective Meiko_

* * *

Len sonrió; Meiko era su compañera de operaciones detectivescas y habían investigado varios casos de casas ¨Embrujadas¨ Pero siempre terminaba en fraude esta también lo sería.

-¿Un nuevo caso señorito?-Romina se apoyó cariñosamente en el hombro de su joven amo.

-Sí Miss Romi; pero os preocupéis, será un viaje corto a Japón y volveré cuanto antes-Suspiró, Subió a su recámara para preparar todo.

Conociendo bien a la impaciente Meiko sabía que esta ya de seguro lo esperaba; lo mejor era salir cuanto antes.

Llegó a la estación a las 6:50 Am, Meiko lo esperaba junto a un par de guardaespaldas que se asegurarían de que ambos detectives llegaran sanos y salvos a su destino.

-Llegas tarde agente-Meiko miró su reloj con detenimiento.

-Perdone, estaba atendiendo algunos problemas-Len se ajustó su corbata mientras entraban al tren.

-¿Sigues teniendo problemas con tu vista?-Preguntó Meiko cuando tomaron asiento.

-Algunos, estoy pensando en usar lentes enserio-El rubio dirigió la mirada hasta la ventanilla como sugiriendo otro tema que fuera más de su interés.

Luego de casi un día de agobiante viaje en tren y en barco, Len se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama del edificio que tenían preparado para ambos agentes.

-Mañana nos llevarán donde está la tal casa-Meiko bostezaba mientras se recostaba en una cama igual que la de Len y en la misma amplia habitación.

-Ya, buenas noches, ahora es mejor que os durmáis-Len se dio vuelta e intentó dormir.

-Ni que fuerais mi madre-Meiko hizo lo mismo y todo quedó en silencio.

Nuevo día; nublado y ventoso con unas nubes amenazantes en el cielo, salieron y un carruaje con siete caballos salió rápidamente en cuanto ambos jóvenes y cuatro guardaespaldas se subieron al mismo, a eso de tres horas de viaje llegaron a una casa y a la vista se veían dos mansiones más.

-¿Son dos mansiones?-Preguntó Meiko mirando de reojo al chofer.

-No detective Meiko-Chan, la mansión más cercana pertenece a una familia enriquecida; la familia Kagamine.

-La más lejana es la que buscamos-Terminó Len bajándose del carruaje.

El resto del día fue de desempacar maletas y otras cosas, pues se quedarían en esa casa pintada de verde durante algunos días.

-¿Vos creéis que los Kagamine sepan algo?-Preguntó nuevamente Meiko.

-Es muy probable-Respondió el rubio-¿Visteis el acento del chofer? Sin duda estamos en Japón…

Al anochecer llegaron los documentos de las desapariciones, al revisar las fotografías todos parecían personas sanas y felices, no sufrían enfermedades mentales ni nada por el estilo; los niños era pequeños, podrían haberse perdido en el bosque ¿Entonces por qué razón las personas aseguraban que se habían perdido en esa mansión?

-Todos los infantes son menores de diez años; según leí los niños se incluyen en el censo solo si son mayores de doce años, por eso es fácil dar por desapercibida la desaparición de un infante pues no están incluidos en la documentación general-Decía Len mientras revisaba los papeles.

-¡Mirá esto detective!-Meiko le alcanzó un documento.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó el rubio al leer el papel.

-¿Creéis que sea…?

-Es probable… ¿Pero como estáis segura de que es parte de la familia Kagamine?

-¿Acaso vos veis que hay otra familia Kagamine en la zona?

-No… Pero debemos asegurarnos.

-¿Qué tal si visitamos a los Kagamine?

-Primero revisemos la casa-Len se puso de pie y se puso un abrigo.

-Mejor mañana; hoy ya es tarde…

-¿Acaso tenéis miedo, detective? ¿Creéis en fantasmas?

-No… Pero mejor mañana de todas formas…-Meiko puso cara amenazante.

-¡Órale! Está bien… iremos mañana.

Se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, Len caminó lentamente hacia el balcón y pudo ver que en el mansión Kagamine una persona tomaba té tranquilamente en la terraza; pero no pudo ver más que su silueta, luego dirigió su mirada hacia aquella mansión sin nombre… Nadie sabía o recordaba quiénes habían habitado allí, tendrían que redescubrirlo ellos mismos.

Se recostó lentamente, miró hacia el techo.

-No necesito lentes todavía…

* * *

 **Holiwis ^-^**

 **Les daré un consejo... no se descuiden...**

 **necesitará un cerebro nivel Einstein para entender la saga COMPLETA**

 **así que...**

 **miren fijamente los detalles**

 **¡Sayonara!**


	2. Muñequita

**¡Konichiwa!**

 **Hola de nuevo fans del terror**

 **esta vez notarán que ya estoy incluyendo el picante en la historia**

 **espero que lo disfruten**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Limbo**

 _Muñequita_

* * *

Al despertar se cercionó inmediatamente de que Meiko ya estaba despierta, sus ojos no habían respondido con la lentitud habitual, los sentía menos pesados y más activos, eso lo animó.

-Buenos días Meiko, ¿Lista para ir a por la casa?

-Vaya, vos estáis más activo que de costumbre, ¿Qué bicho os picó?

Len no respondió y desayunó a toda velocidad, prepararon el equipo y rápidamente fueron hacia la puerta; les dijeron a los guardias que se quedaran, sólo sería una pequeña revisión y las revisiones las hacían solos.

-¡Ohayo!-Saludaban amistosamente los campesinos con los que se encontraban.

Al llegar a las cercanías de la mansión después de pasar frente a la mansión Kagamine y caminar un poco más; Len se dio cuenta de cómo la hierba, antes de un hermoso verde esperanza se iba volviendo más oscuro y desagradable mientras más se acercaban; pronto la hierba desapareció y lo único que quedaba eran los hierbajos enormes que dañaban cualquier cultivo que encontraban.

Al llegar el gran portón estaba abierto, pero no había señales de vida; la mansión era enorme, se podría decir que competía en tamaño y en el estilo de construcción con la mansión Kagamine, sin embargo el descuido y el abandono la habían convertido en nada más que hierbas y telas de araña.

Se escuchó un susurro; Len miró rápidamente de dónde había venido y observó en uno de los balcones una sombra que desapareció tan rara y rápidamente como había desaparecido, Len dió un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué os pasa, Len?-Meiko se acercó a él; Len movió la cabeza.

-Nada, solo… se me nubló un poco la vista.

-Ten más cuidado.

Se acercaron, Meiko abrió la puerta principal, entraron; todo era un desastre, telas de arañas y kilos de polvo, al ver bien se dieron cuenta que al entrar al salón doce once puertas cerradas impedían la entrada a aparentemente las demás partes de la casa, solamente una puerta de las doce estaba abierta.

-Meiko, yo iré por allí, vos quedaos aquí y ved si encontráis algo.

-Ten cuidado si hay tablas rotas detective-Meiko empezó a buscar inmediatamente.

Len se adentró y siguió por un pasillo que llevaba hacia una única habitación, al parecer el pasillo antes estaba decorado con hermosas pinturas, pues los pigmentos casi apagados aún podían percibirse en las paredes. Al llegar al final del pasillo una puerta que antes estaba pintada con flores estaba cerrada pero sin seguro ni candado alguno, Len la abrió lentamente…

Era una habitación más espaciosa de lo que aparentaba; pero al parecer varios de los muebles habían sido quitados, sólo quedaba una pequeña cama confeccionada con lazos rosas y un escritorio; todo apuntaba a que la habitación había pertenecido a alguna niña pequeña.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no habían puertas ni muebles en la habitación, se acercó al escritorio cubierto de polvo, cuando quitó parte del polvo que lo cubría vio algunas manchitas de ¿Tinta? Salpicaban algunas partes, miró un pequeño cajón ubicado casi debajo de área que se usa para escribir, lo abrió lentamente; adentro habían algunas plumas, un tintero con la tinta ya seca y… ¡Una pequeña libreta de notas!

-Pistas-Susurró Len mientras miraba detenidamente la pequeña libreta.

La abrió, en la primera página había un dibujo de una niña jugando con un niño más pequeño, luego fue hacia la segunda página y encontró algo que parecía una carta:

* * *

 _Konichiwa, Mina-Chan_

 _Hoy mi padre se peleó con madre, estaban muy enojados y no se hablaron durante todo el día, nadie vino a explicarme porqué se habían peleado, creo que es por Tomoya ¿Están enojados padre y madre porque Tomoya no se mueve, ni llora, ni ríe? hace unos días que no me dejan jugar con Tomoya y él se pasa todo el día durmiendo, ya ni come ni va al baño ¿Por qué Tomoya ya no se mueve Mina-Chan? ¿Acaso el ya no quiere jugar conmigo? Por suerte tú estás aquí para responder mis preguntas, debajo de las almohadas de mi cama donde padre no te pueda encontrar._

 _Sayonara_

* * *

Len sacudió la cabeza, miró la cama, ¿A quién le escribía aquella niña? ¿Seguiría allí? El detective se acercó decidido y quitó las almohadas…

Una muñeca diminuta miraba a Len con sus grandes ojos de botones, el chico la tomó inseguro, aunque parecía que la muñeca había estado allí mucho tiempo el polvo no la cubría; y sus vestidos al igual que su largo pelo negro lucían intactos, como recién comprada.

Len la entró en un bolsillo y emprendió el camino de regreso junto a Meiko.

Mientras tanto esta última se había puesto a revisar la historia detrás de todo ese polvo, encontró huellas de manos y pies en algo que parecía pintura en el suelo, al mirar bien todos estos rasgos en el suelo se veía que una vez en aquella mansión se habían preparado grandes bailes y banquetes, o eso parecía, pues los tacos de los zapatos se veían claros al quitar el polvo… ¿O acaso los habían hecho después de que la casa fuera abandonada?

-¡Meiko!

-¿Len? ¿Qué os pasa?

-Encontré algo que nos dará millares de información-Len le enseñó la libreta.

-Bien hecho-Meiko le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

Salieron de la casa, sin embargo Len no podía quitarse la sensación de que estaban siendo observados minuciosamente; caminaron rápido y al llegar comieron rápidamente para revisar los datos y las fotos que Meiko cuidadosamente había tomado, la chica tomó la libreta y leyó la primera página mientras miraba la muñeca, frunció el ceño y luego pasó a la siguiente página mientras empezaba a leer en voz alta:

* * *

 _Konichiwa, Mina-Chan_

 _Hoy entré a la habitación de Tomoya, estaba dormido y olía muy feo, eso le pasa por no despertar para bañarse, estaba muy blanco como la tiza que la sensei usa para escribir la clase en las pizarras, madre me descubrió y me despachó a mi habitación; estaba llorando ¿Pero por qué? No entiendo que pasa, pero ahora no puedo dejar de sentir el olor que sale de la habitación de Tomoya, mejor que lo bañen pronto aunque esté dormido y que ojalá despierte para que podamos volver a jugar ¿Verdad Mina-Chan? Y espero que a padre se le pase el mal humor, volvió a discutir con madre y ella volvió a llorar._

 _Sayonara_

* * *

Meiko observó a Len, este le respondió moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, miraron la libreta detenidamente.

-Al parecer tenían problemas familiares-Dijo Meiko suspirando.

-Creo que sí, deberíamos hablar con los mayores de este pueblo, o con los Kagamine, y así revisamos que pasó realmente con el desaparecido que lleva ese apellido.

-Sí, mejor vayamos lo más pronto posible.

-Y contratemos a un cerrajero para que abra las demás puertas-Len se recostó en un sofá, estaba agotado y no entendía porqué.

-Lo mejor es que descanséis la vista, te he visto algo extraño hoy-Dijo Meiko mientras miraba a su compañero.

-No es mi vista lo que me preocupa-Len miró las lámparas en las paredes-Lo que me preocupa es que me digan que todos los que habitaban en esa casa están muertos.

-No lo sé, para eso estamos aquí; para descubrir que pasa, y te cuento algo…

-¿Qué?

-Anoche tuve una pesadilla, soñé que un bebé intentaba aprender a caminar, y que yo estaba allí viéndolo, sin embargo, cuando el nene logró ponerse de pie y dió su primer paso… cayó por las escaleras… y murió.

-Es la primera vez que me cuentas que habéis tenido una pesadilla-Len se limpió el sudor de la frente.

-Olvídala…

-De acuerdo…-Len dirigió su mano hacia su bolsillo…

¡La muñeca no estaba!

-¡Meiko! ¡¿Vos tenés la muñeca?!

-Cuando la revisé te la devolví y vos la metisteis en vuestro bolsillo…

-¡La muñeca no está!

Una tierna risita se escuchó…

* * *

 **Holiwis ^-^**

 **primero que nada; quería explicar algunas cosas para que luego no se confundan...**

 **en la historia Len no es apellido Kagamine, y como dudo que haya romance muy marcado NO habrá ningún tipo de Kagamincesto**

 **y no se preocupen, la muñeca no es la hermana perdida de ¨Anabelle¨ xD**

 **¡Sayonara!**


	3. Niña traviesa

**¡Konichiwa!**

 **perdón por tardar tanto... pero dos personitas me escrbieron y me dijeron que no podía dejarlo así**

 **¡Pues aquí me tienen! ^-^**

 **empezamos con las muertes xD**

 **¡Dsifrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Limbo**

 _Niña traviesa_

* * *

Al escucharse aquella tierna carcajada, Len y Meiko palidecieron; se miraron a los ojos, el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás, se revisó de nuevo los bolsillos para asegurarse de que no la tenía consigo. Por suerte, Meiko le había tomado una fotografía que les enseñaron a los guardias y a las sirvientas; pronto tanto la servidumbre como la seguridad buscaban el objeto perdido.

-Aquí no está-Meiko se limpió el sudor de la frente, había revisado todos los estantes y cajones sin éxito.

Varios hombres con linternas fueron al sótano, las mujeres buscaban bajo los muebles y entre los espacios de un mueble a otro, Len empezó a pensar que tal vez la muñeca sí se había perdido; la carcajada de nuevo… ¡¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?!

 _¨Donde padre no te pueda encontrar¨_

Esto resonó en la memoria de Len, corrió desesperado por las escaleras, pasó junto a Meiko que corría en dirección contraria y se detuvo en seco al ver a su compañero correr de esa manera; el rubio entró a su cuarto y miró con horror su cama, sintió un escalofrío, caminó lento y decididamente, tembló; sacó las almohadas…

Aquella cosa lo miraba con sus pequeños ojos de botón

-¡No puede ser!-Gritó.

Caminó en reversa, la pequeña sonrisa de aquella cosa lo torturaba, palideció, su vista se oscureció, perdió las fuerzas… cayó al suelo…

* * *

-¡Len! ¡Len, reacciona!

Los gritos de su compañera lo devolvieron a la realidad, estaba tirado en el suelo y varias personas lo levantaron, lo cargaron escalera abajo y lo recostaron en uno de los muebles grandes, Meiko tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué me pasó?-Len se incorporó.

-N-no lo sé, solo escuché algo y cuando subí… vos estabais en el suelo, frío y tieso… por Dios… p-pensé que… estabais muerto…-Meiko lo miró, su mirada era profunda, como los ojos de una ¿muñeca? de porcelana.

-¿La muñeca estaba…?

-Sobre vuestra cama-Meiko la sacó de su bolsillo derecho-¿Cómo rayos llegó hasta allí y como vos sabíais dónde estaba?

-En la mansión allí la encontré, bajo las almohadas de la cama de aquella niña…

-Ya, basta, no me contéis más, será mejor que os vayáis a descansar antes que tengáis otra recaída-Meiko se levantó notablemente consternada, algo raro en esa mujer de hierro.

Aquel día en la casa en la que se hospedaban ambos detectives hubo un silencio extraño; ni siquiera los perros ladraban al ver acercarse a alguna ardilla. Todos miraban horrorizados aquella pequeña muñeca, nunca aparecía en l misma posición en que se la dejaba; era como si la misma estuviera escapando de algo, como si temiera ser víctima de los juegos de alguna niña traviesa.

Al día siguiente, con el ambiente menos tenso, contrataron a un cerrajero para ir más tarde a la mansión a abrir las puertas, dependiendo del clima; llovía a torrentes. Mientras tanto, Meiko y Len decidieron seguir leyendo la pequeña libreta, tal vez podía revelarles más de lo que ellos esperaban.

La abrieron, la tercera página:

* * *

 _Konichiwa, Mina-Chan_

 _Hoy pasó algo muy malo, mi madre está igual que Tomoya, sólo que mi madre tenía un moretón en la frente, la anciana sirvienta me dijo que a madre y a Tomoya los pondrían bajo tierra para que ya no molestaran más a padre… ¡No quiero que entierren a mi madre y a mi otouto! Yo no quiero jugar con Tomoya sólo de noche, él va y entra a mi cuarto despacito… sin hablar y nos ponemos a jugar, aunque me castigaron por decir eso, pues según padre, Tomoya no ha despertado ni volverá a despertar… no entiendo nada ¡Si anoche él fue a jugar conmigo! Que confusión…_

 _Sayonara_

* * *

Ambos detectives se miraron, era muy obvio lo que estaba pasando en el relato de aquella niña, la puerta se abrió y un guardia entró haciendo una muda reverencia.

-Sumimasen, Len-Kun, Meiko-Chan-Una segunda reverencia.

-¿Qué querés?-Preguntó Meiko secamente.

-El cerrajero que contratamos no quiere asistir a su llamado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué razón?-Len lo miró entre enojado y asombrado.

-No quiere entrar a la uchi embrujada…

Esto fue todo, ambos suspiraron; tendrían que encontrar otro cerrajero u otra manera de abrir aquellas puertas.

-¿Cuándo pensáis ir al fin con los Kagamine?-Interrogó Meiko.

-Cuando estemos seguros de que sea necesario ir.

-Vale, como digas, pero pienso que sería mejor ir lo más pronto posible.

Se escuchó un estruendo, un grito de terror, todos corrieron hasta donde había venido, se trataba de una sirvienta joven, casi una niña de sólo unos 16 años de edad, estaba de rodillas en el patio trasero, llorando aterrorizada.

Meiko corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse, la pobre chica estaba empapada en sudor y sus piernas temblaban.

-¡Que os pasa! ¡Niña responde!

-U-un n-niño pequeño e-estaba aquí y d-de pronto… desapareció…

Len miró alrededor, no se veía nada, pero algo pasó; una brisa fría los envolvió a todos, un gemido y un susurro, de pronto; sin haberlo previsto, uno de los cuadros del salón se cayó golpeando al suelo fuertemente, le siguieron todos los demás cuadros colocados en toda la casa, era como un temblor sin que se sintiera un sismo, para finalizar se escuchó un gemido más y el gran cuadro que estaba ubicado encima de la chimenea cayó; un borde quedó sobre las llamas de la chimenea empezando a quemarse este y la alfombra.

Todo fue un caos progresivo, hombres corriendo con cubos llenos de agua intentando clamar el fuego, Len y Meiko sostenían a la joven que se había desmayado del puro miedo; cuando por fin lograron apagar el fuego que amenazaba con extenderse, la preocupación fue la chica que no respondía.

-¡Vamos niña! ¡Responde, reacciona!-Meiko la sacudía insistentemente mientras Len gritaba que llamaran a un médico.

-Kira… -Susurró aquella joven muchacha.

-¿Qué?-Meiko cesó de moverla.

-Kira… él vendrá por mí…

Al día siguiente corrió la noticia; la chica había muerto, aquella jovencita de recién cumplidos 16 años llamada Misaki había fallecido.

-Pobre, era tan joven…

-Sí, el médico dijo que murió de un paro respiratorio-Len miró al cielo.

-Según me han dicho, la familia está indignada, ellos insisten en que su hija no sufría de ninguna enfermedad, y ya descartaron que haya sido por el humo de la chimenea, incluso en la casa de la niña hay una, además fue muy repentino…

-Sí, mi más profundo pésame.

-¿Sabes a quién pertenece el nombre que susurró antes de la llegada del doctor?

-No lo escuché…

-Kira… Kira Kagamine.

* * *

 **Holis**

 **espero que no haya sido muy corto :v**

 **también aviso que cierto personaje apellidado Kagamine aparecerá pronto**

 **trataré de no tardar tanto esta vez**

 **¡Sayonara!**


	4. Interrogante

**¡Konichiwa!**

 **Jejeje he estado retrasada... Pero es que me envisié con un anime yaoi y en mi tiempo libre no hacia otra cosa**

 ***Sale corriendo gay/fujoshimente antes de que la maten a pedradas* xD**

 **El caso fue que una amiga me dijo que introdujera a Rin lo más pronto posible, así que lo hice ;-)**

 **Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **Limbo**

 _Interrogante_

* * *

Len estaba sentado en su balcón, revisando nuevamente los documentos de los desaparecidos, pero uno en especial llamaba mucho su atención; la foto del pequeño niño rubio era minuciosamente observada por Meiko, mientras Len buscaba algún indicio que los pudiera ayudar.

-No cabe duda-Dijo Len poniéndose de pie-Este niño formaba parte de la familia Kagamine.

-Kira Kagamine-Meiko tomó los documentos- Kira Kagamine, de cinco años de edad, fue visto por última vez hace nueve años, según dice, su desaparición fue ocultada por sus familiares doloridos durante cinco años; hace cuatro años el padre del infante reveló en su lecho de muerte que su hijo fue ¨tragado¨ por la mansión maldita, a la muerte de ambos padres la última heredera Kagamine que queda actualmente tiene diecisiete años; su nombre es Rin Kagamine.

-La hermana mayor-Len suspiró, esto se volvía interesante.

-Según me contó la compañera de la sirvienta fallecida; ni siquiera Rin sabía sobre la desaparición de su hermano menor.

-No entiendo-Len miró a su compañera peli castaña- ¿Por qué ocultarle a su propia hija la desaparición de su hermano menor?

-No lo sé, ni tampoco sé que método usaron los padres para engañar a la chica y a todos los demás, eso es algo que sólo ella nos puede explicar, y también puede que encontremos más información.-Meiko se puso de pie.

Los jóvenes detectives decidieron esperar al día siguiente para ir a visitar a tan dichosa jovencita; la niña Kagamine, la heredera, la princesa, ¿Cómo haría esa niña para controlar todos los cargos, negocios y fortuna de aquella familia?

Al siguiente día, Len envió la carta previamente preparada para avisar a la Kagamine sobre la visita que harían; justo al mediodía, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto menos.

El carruaje ya los llevaba, tres minutos antes del mediodía, Meiko estaba ansiosa y Len había puesto la muñeca en su bolsillo y le había puesto cierre; hasta él le tenía algo de miedo a que aquella cosa se moviera en su bolsillo o que se saliera de él, se reía de sí mismo por tenerle miedo a un juguete.

-Llegamos-Meiko sacó a Len de sus pensamientos.

Varios guardias estaban vanguardiando la entrada, pero Len solo tuvo que enseñar su placa para que los guardias los dejaran pasar sin decir palabra alguna. Unos sirvientes los recibieron con una pequeña reverencia y les hicieron señas de que los siguieran, los guiaron a un salón grande y cómodo, con muebles y algunas librerías, todo organizado y limpio, desde allí se percibía el delicioso olor del jardín de rosas blancas y rosadas que se veían desde una enorme ventana puesta con la intención de dar la vista al hermoso jardín.

Pero lo que más les llamó la atención a ambos jóvenes, fue la chica de cabellos de oro sentada en un mueble frente a la gran ventana, sus ojos azules, su piel blanca y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas de manera natural le daban la auténtica figura de un ángel, y el vestido blanco con pequeños encajes de florecillas rosas daban perfecto encaje con la vista del jardín; era realmente hermosa. Detrás de aquella chica, un joven alto y apuesto de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color los miraba tranquilamente, su traje de paño blanco con encajes dorados le daba la apariencia de un príncipe, Meiko no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¡Konichiwa!-La joven los saludó alegremente, como si fueran viejos amigos desde la infancia.

-Rin-Sama… sus modales…-El joven peli azul la miró algo avergonzado.

-¡Oh! ¡Gomenasai Kaito!-La joven miraba algo más sonrojada a los detectives, se veía realmente emocionada.

La joven llamó a los chicos que miraron casi divertidos la escena, se acercaron.

-Mucho gusto, soy el detective Len, y ella es mi compañera Meiko-Len saludó a la chica y miró al joven, el azul hizo una pequeña reverencia a ambos detectives.

-Igualmente, mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, y él es Kaito, mi mayordomo-Rin hizo también una reverencia.

Los invitó a sentarse, los cuatro en la amplia y fresca habitación, Len miró a la chica sonriente, no se veía como la joven cansada y arrogante que se había imaginado, pensaba que la habrían obligado a comportarse como mujer antes de tiempo, pero aquella joven se veía alegre y jovial, una pequeña princesa traviesa.

-Recibimos su carta, estoy muy emocionada de ver detectives, sobretodo por el caso que van a investigar, ha tomado cierta relevancia últimamente-Rin los miraba con la misma sonrisa.

-Hemos venido a platicar un poco con vos; hay algo de lo que queremos hablar con usted, señorita Rin-Len tomó un sorbo del té que les habían servido.

-¿De qué quieren hablar conmigo?-Rin los miró con interés.

-Sobre… Kira, Kira Kagamine, vuestro hermano menor.

De pronto, la sonrisa de Rin se borró, Kaito miró a los detectives aterrorizado.

-Y-yo… no quiero hablar de eso ¡Gomenasai! ¡Es que no puedo!-La hermosa rubia se puso de pie, ahora pálida, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, intentó irse de la habitación.

-¡Espera Rin!-el joven peliazul la tomó del brazo y la contuvo.

-O-onegai… Kaito… N-no me siento bien… déjame… Onegai… Cuéntales tú si quieres…

Siguiendo las órdenes de su ama, el joven la soltó mordiéndose los labios, la chica se fue rápidamente y Kaito volteó a mirar a los detectives que miraban atónitos la escena, sin embargo en los ojos de Kaito no había odio, sino algo más parecido a la tristeza.

-Perdonad… si hubiésemos sabido… no hubiéramos preguntado…-Meiko intentó disculparse.

-No… está bien-Kaito se sentó frente a ellos-Rin estará bien, ella solo… tiene miedo a revivir el pasado…

-Entonces… ¿Nos podés contar?-Len recobró su postura.

-sí…

-Vos no sos japonés… ¿Verdad?-Meiko lo miró profundamente.

-A eso voy… es una larga historia…No soy de origen japonés, me trageron aquí cuando yo contaba ocho años, era prisionero de guerra, un niño sin familia ni apellido, pero el señor Kagamine me compró, mas por curiosidad, pero el caso fue que me presentó a la pequeña Rin, que sólo era una bebé en ese entonces, antes de que la nena cumpliese tres, nació Kira, nombrado inmediatamente como heredero, cuando aquel niño tenía cinco años y Rin contaba ocho y yo quince, Kira desapareció, ese mismo día, el portón de la casa maldita apareció abierto, pero nadie aparte de mí le prestó atención, como era de esperarse, Rin se percató a las pocas horas de la desaparición de el nene, pero no fue hasta el día siguiente que le dijeron que el niño había sido enviado a París con un familiar a estudiar y prepararse para ocupar el puesto de perfecto príncipe y heredero. Cada mes nos llegaba una carta enviada supuestamente de París firmada por Kira, y nos contaba cosas sobre la escuela, el trato que le daban y los juguetes, le enviábamos regalos y cartas, pensando que el niño los recibía, pero no fue hasta la muerte de la madre de Rin y la enfermedad del señor Kagamine que se nos reveló la verdad, con Rin con sólo doce años se enfrentó a la realidad; Kira nunca visitó París, había desaparecido aquel día en que los portones aparecieron abiertos, todo había sido un teatro, una farsa organizada para evitarnos el dolor de saber que Kira había sido asesinado según habían mostrado las prendas ensangrentadas que habían encontrado, frente al portón abierto…

Kaito paró, se limpió el sudor de la frente, tragó saliva, los detectives lo miraban y lo animaban a continuar…

-Pero nunca se encontró su cadáver… desde entonces Rin ha evitado ese tema, más por el dolor de que su tierno hermano había sido muerto de manera dolorosa que por la farsa de toda la familia, así que al ver que todos me miraban y como yo había sido criado como hijo de sangre y tenía todo lo necesario… supe que habría problemas, pues Rin, por ley era la heredera legítima, así que ella tomó el cargo y yo le supliqué que me volviera su mayordomo para que a los caprichosos legisladores y negociantes no volvieran a soñar con volverme príncipe…además de esta forma siempre podré cuidar de Rin.

Len y Meiko se miraron sorprendidos, era demasiado, no se habían imaginado siquiera que algo así había pasado, por eso la Kagamine había evitado el tema con tanta rapidez, y realmente, era un trauma que no cualquiera podía evitar hasta no caer en la falta de cordura.

-Espero que le den tiempo a Rin-Sama, ella solo necesita pensar-Kaito los miró, ambos detectives asintieron.

-¿Sabes algo de los antiguos habitantes de esa mansión?-Preguntó Meiko.

-No mucho, la verdad… -Kaito se limpió el sudor.

De pronto, todos escucharon los pasos apresurados de alguien corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban, era uno de los guardias de los dos detectives.

-¡Detective Len, Meiko! ¡Algo terrible ha pasado! ¡La casa donde se alojaban se ha incendiado!

Ambos se levantaron atónitos, corrieron hacia la gran ventana… miraron la lejanía… ¡Era cierto! ¡La casa de paso se estaba incendiando!

* * *

 **Creo que me pasé de dramatismo :v**

 **Buenooooo... Se complica ¿no?**

 **Y Meiko aparentemente está interesada en cierta personita -W-**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima (una vez a la semana :v)**

 **¡Sayonara!**


	5. Nueva compañía

**¡Konichiwa!**

 **La gran mayoría de los que siguen esta historia quieren matarme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar**

 **(Gomenasai, pero era necesario e-e)**

 **Espero que disfruten el capitulo, tardé mucho pensándolo bien.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **xD**

* * *

 **Limbo**

 _Nueva compañía_

* * *

Len y Meiko estaban impactados; aquella casa en la que se habían hospedado menos de cuatro días había sido reducido a cenizas, solo algunas cosas se habían salvado de aquel devastador incendio, por suerte Meiko había llevado consigo los materiales y documentos del caso que investigaban.

-Ostias… perdí mi paquete de maquillaje favorito-Meiko se quejaba por la pérdida.

-¿Y de eso os preocupáis? Mejor dad las gracias porque nadie salió herido-Len revisaba las cosas que se habían salvado.

Rin y Kaito, al escuchar la terrible noticia habían ido en carruaje a observar los daños, Rin miró a Kaito y ambos hicieron un gesto afirmativo.

-Len-Kun… Meiko-Chan… Si no les molesta, pueden hospedarse en mi mansión-Rin sonrió, los detectives la miraron sorprendidos.

-No queremos que tengan que irse sin resolver el caso; nosotros ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos-Kaito hizo una reverencia.

Los dos jóvenes detectives les dieron las gracias y aceptaron de buen grado; mientras, una mujer de unos treinta o cuarenta años se acercó a ellos con gesto tembloroso.

-¡Oda! ¡Jóvenes! Ha sido algo terrible… todas las sirvientas están asustadas; debido a que antes del incendio, vieron a un niño pequeño que jugaba con una caja de cerillos, pero desapareció, tiempo después sonaron las alarmas de incendio… ¡Las alcobas estaban en llamas! No se pudo hacer nada para sofocar el fuego… -Los pequeños ojos de la mujer brillaban con intensidad.

-¿Un niño?-Kaito miró alrededor, notablemente extrañado.

-¡No te preocupes señora! Que nada se ha perdido pues todos están bien; lo material se puede recuperar-Rin volvió a sonreír, su gesto amistoso llenó de calma el corazón de la mujer.

Len se palpó el bolsillo, la muñeca seguía allí, suspiró aliviado. Meiko miró al chico peliazul que estaba mirando al vacío; había inquietud en su mirada.

-¿Os pasa algo?

-No, nada, es solo una corazonada-Kaito se palpó el pecho.

-¿Tienes un mal presentimiento Onii-Chan?-Rin abrazó el brazo de su hermano adoptivo.

-No Rin; volvamos a la mansión, que en el aire se siente la pesadez de la lluvia-Dijo el joven mientras abría la puerta del carruaje, mientras los demás entraban.

Al llegar, Rin les enseño la mansión y los cuartos donde dormirían; la princesa se sentía a gusto con la presencia de los detectives, todo el ambiente de la casa era agradable y ligero, había una mezcla de los gustos de ambos chicos, organización por parte de Kaito y decoración por parte de Rin. A Len se le hizo obvio al instante que seguramente Kaito era quien manejaba los negocios a pesar que Rin era la heredera; ambos tenían un juego, frente a las personas, eran ama y mayordomo, mientras que en privado, eran dos hermanos normales y se podría decir que incluso eran dos cómplices perfectos.

A la hora de la cena, empezó a caer una lluvia ligera, pero al empezar a sonar los truenos todos supieron que esa lluvia aumentaría de tono.

-Gomenasai-Rin dio un hondo suspiro.

-¿Qué?-Meiko no entendía nada de japonés.

-Gomenasai/Disculpa-Aclaró Kaito.

-¿Por qué pedís disculpas señorita Rin?-Len probó el postre que le ofrecieron.

-Por lo de esta tarde… no debí haberme comportado así… menos por algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo…-La princesa se veía frustrada.

-Rin-Sama…-Kaito miró a Meiko y a Len.

-No debes disculparte por eso… no todos pueden aguantar ese peso, así que, si quieres desahogarte, hazlo-Len la miró y en su mirada le transmitió la seguridad que la joven necesitaba.

-C-cuanto lo lamento Kira… Mi querido Otouto…-Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta.

-Sore wa doa ga aiteiru, hassei suru koto ga arimasu-Dijo Kaito tranquilamente.

Los detectives se miraron graciosos; tendrían que comprar urgentemente un diccionario Japonés/español antes de que se fueran a pique.

La puerta se abrió y entró uno de los agentes de Len y Meiko.

-Detectives, vuestro equipaje de repuesto ya ha llegado.

-Perfecto-Meiko sonrió aliviada, estaba ansiosa por cambiarse de ropa.

Al llegar la noche, había dejado de llover, Len estaba cómodamente acostado en su cama, miraba fijamente el cajón cerrado con llave en el que estaba aquella muñeca que tanto lo aterrorizó en su momento. De pronto, unos pasos que sonaron presurosos en el pasillo sacaron a Len de su ensimismamiento; salió a ver quién estaba corriendo así por el pasillo a esas horas, seguro algún sirviente en una de sus emergencias nocturnas, pero lo que vió, lo dejó plasmado.

Era ¿Rin? y corría por el pasillo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Señorita Rin? ¡Esperad! ¡¿A dónde crees que vais?!-Llamó Len antes de que Rin doblara un pasillo y desapareciera; Len corrió tras ella.

Todo el panorama de una hermosa mansión desapareció; ahora los colores eran oscuros y lúgubres, Len corría con todas sus fuerzas intentando no perder de vista la cabellera rubia de la chica, que era lo único que se distinguía de ella entre la oscuridad.

Finalmente salieron de los pasillos que parecían interminables, Rin se dirigía a los portones, _¨Los guardias la detendrán¨_ pensó Len _¨ ¿Estará sonámbula?¨_ sin embargo, la joven abrió el pesado portón con una fuerza imposible para un cuerpo tan frágil, y los guardias…

¡Estaban tirados en el suelo!

Len se quedó boquiabierto, cuando Rin abrió los portones, el detective distinguió sus grandes ojos, estaban sin vida, vacíos, un presentimiento le dijo a Len que ella no estaba sonámbula.

-¡Rin! ¡Reacciona! ¡Tenés que parar!-Len ya no podía más.

Meiko despertó de golpe, salió de su cuarto, caminó hacia la habitación de Len y se extrañó de verla abierta, el joven rubio no estaba, miró por la ventana y casi se cae de espaldas al verlo persiguiendo a Rin, salió rápidamente solo para casi atropellar a Kaito que iba corriendo con dirección a los pasillos, ambos habían visto lo mismo, corrieron en dirección al portón para seguir a los fugitivos.

Rin se dirigía hacia la mansión embrujada, corría sin tener compasión de sus pies sangrantes al ir a esa velocidad por ese camino llena de piedras y espinas, de pronto, paró a la entrada, frente a gran portón rojo y oxidado, mientras empezaba a cavar bestialmente en la tierra ablandada por la lluvia.

-Onii-Chan... Tengo frío... Sácame de aquí... Onii-Chan...-balbuceaba la joven mientras cavaba en la tierra, ensuciando su fino pijama.

-¡Rin pará!- Len llegó sin aliento y intentó separar a la joven de su afán por cavar, de tango gritar el nombre de la joven, acabó gritando el nombre equivocado- ¡KIRA!

La chica se detuvo y lo miró con sus ojos sin brillo, de pronto, como si ese fuera su nombre.

-¿Kira? ¿Kira, acaso sos vos?-Len se acercó a ella.

De pronto, Rin se desplomó sin sentido en los brazos del rubio detective. Kaito y Meiko venían corriendo en contra de la lluvia que caía, sin embargo, Kaito aceleró la carrera dejando a Meiko atrás.

-¡Hermana!-Kaito recibió a la niña insconciente, estaba transtornado de solo ver las manitos y pies sangrantes de aquél hermoso ángel, emprendió rápidamente el camino de vuelta a la mansión Kagamine.

Meiko se acercó a su compañero que estaba de rodillas y respiraba agitado, no le preguntó nada, solo lo abrazó fuertemente, bajo la lluvia, sin embargo Len no tenía la energía para devolverle el abrazo, cerró los ojos suavemente...

Se despertó con la caricia de alguien en su rostro, era Meiko, que posaba en la frente ardiente del rubio toallas húmedas.

-M-Meiko... ¿Y Rin? ¿Como está ella?-Len la miró con sus ojos suplicantes.

-Dormida aún, llamamos a un doctor, te desmayaste en mis brazos Len, no vuelvas a hacer eso- la castaña tenía en su voz un tono de reproche.

-Meiko...

-No tienes que decirlo, Kaito y yo vamos para allá ahora mismo.

-Quiero ir...

-No, no estás en condiciones.

-Por favor, debo ir- Len se incorporó.

-De acuerdo, pero volverás a la cama-Meiko lo ayudó a levantarse.

Los tres, Kaito,Meiko y Len, caminaban hacia el escenario de la noche anterior, el primero, llevaba una pala sobre su hombro, frente al portón, el agujero estaba aún visible, el peli azul empezó a cavar, Meiko miró a su camarada y este hizo un gesto afirmativo, de pronto, un grito a medias salió de los labios del mayordomo, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se cubrió el rostro mientras unos sollozos empezaron a brotar de sus cuerdas vocales, allí, la pala había dado con algo, algo diminuto, una mano pequeña y esquelética brotaba de la tierra, Meiko tomó la pala y siguió el trabajo que sabía Kaito ya no podía continuar si quería mantener su corazón no más destruido de lo que estaba con esa horrible imagen. Al rato todo el cuerpo estaba completo, un pequeño esqueleto, y debajo de él, un pequeño cofre con un collar y... Rizos rubios.

Kaito cayó de rodillas, con los ojos llorosos y mordiéndose los labios, no lo podía creer.

-Kira... ¿Realmente erais vos?- Len sentía que se estaban metiendo en algo que estaba fuera del alcance de cualquier persona común.

Una carcajada escalofriante les heló la sangre

* * *

 **Holis ;-)**

 **En mi opinión, el cap salió corto :v**

 **Pero hay que dejar algo para después, hasta yo me estoy divirtiendo escribiendo esto**

 **Prometo actualizar pronto, les doy derecho a matarme si no lo hago (estoy muerta x-x) (jajaja es broma)**

 **¡Sayonara!**


	6. Necesito una explicación

**¡Konichiwa!**

 **me van a matar... me van a matar...**

 **(X-X)**

 **Hola hermanos de Fanfiction, perdonen la masiva tardanza enserio, pero ya ayer salí a vacaciones así que ya (Supongo) no habrá más tardanzas**

 **puede que se encuentren el cap medio corto, pero es que tenía una idea para este cap, sin embargo necesitaba un conectivo para que tuviera sentido**

 **así que el cap siguiente desarrollará esa idea que tengo, y este servirá para darle sentido al que viene a continuación.**

 **(El que entendió, entendió xD)**

 **Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **Limbo**

* * *

 _Necesito una explicación_

* * *

Meiko estaba recostada contra la puerta de una habitación, dentro de la misma se escuchaban cuchicheos y movimientos ligeros de los forenses que trabajaban dentro; ella hubiera deseado que todo lo que ocurrió fuera una pesadilla, pero no, y con la mano derecha sujetaba la bolsa con hielo que mitigaba el dolor y la hinchazón de la herida que tenía en la cabeza. Aquello había sido horrible.

Cuando hicieron el horrible descubrimiento del cadáver, Meiko bajó la cabeza y le dio a Kaito que miraba la escena con los ojos rojos el pequeño cofre dentro del cual estaban los rizos rubios y el pequeño medallón; pero de pronto, una carcajada espeluznante se escuchó cruzando el aire, ella ni corta ni perezosa tomó las osamentas rápida y delicadamente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y los ponía dentro. Un viento fuerte y violento empezó a zarandear con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con arrancar los pequeños árboles que habían en la zona.

-¡Corran!- Gritó Kaito tomando de un brazo a Meiko mientras Len empezaba a correr.

El camino le pareció interminable, mientras en sus brazos llevaba la osamenta del niño de manera que no se rompiera, el viento chocaba contra su cara y alborotaba el pelo sobre sus ojos, Len iba al frente mientras Kaito corría a su lado, de pronto, algo duro y desconocido chocó con la parte delantera de su frente, no se alarmó hasta que la sangre empezó a caer y a correr sobre su frente.

Llegaron al parecer una eternidad, lo demás se convirtió en curar a Meiko y llamar un equipo forense, mientras recordaba Meiko todo esto; Len se le acercó lentamente.

-¿Estáis bien?- Len señaló su herida vendada.

-Sí, estoy bien- Meiko suspiró - ¿Cómo están Rin y Kaito?

-Rin ha estado algo alterada mientras intentábamos explicarle, a llorado mucho, e intenté consolarla diciéndole que tal vez el cuerpo no pertenecía a Kira, pero al ver los rizos y el medallón ella está convencida de que le pertenecen a él.

-Dite algo- Meiko miró a Len detenidamente.

-Pues… Cuando le pregunté a Kaito el por qué había dicho que corriésemos tan desmesuradamente como lo hicimos, el me respondió que le pasó algo similar cuando fue a la mansión con un amigo, el joven que lo acompañaba murió cuando un objeto no identificado lo golpeó en la cabeza y se desangró durante un viento poco común.- Len miró la herida de Meiko.

-Eso explicaría por qué estaba tan preocupado cuando me hize esto- La peli castaña miró en dirección a la habitación, se oían cada vez más cuchicheos.

Unos hombres salieron, Meiko y Len se dirigieron a ellos mientras ordenaban a una sirvienta a que fuera por Kaito, uno de los hombres, alto y con lentes, se acercó más, Kaito llegó justo en ese momento.

-Detectives, lamento decir que; de acuerdo a las muestras de cabello y algunos detalles como la altura, el tiempo que calculamos llevaban estos restos enterrados y la edad en que murió… definitivamente son los restos de Kira Kagamine.- El hombre hizo una seña de pésame.

-¿C-cómo murió?- Kaito estaba pálido.

-Degollado vivo, según la forma de la fractura, fue con una daga, murió desangrado, le cortaron el cuello tan bestialmente hasta casi separarle el cráneo del resto. Denle el pésame de mi parte a la princesa Kagamine, si nos permite, nos retiramos.

Cuando se retiraron, Len y Meiko se miraron, ninguno se dio cuenta de que Rin estaba allí, parada en las escaleras, su blanco camisón de pijama la hacían ver más blanca de lo normal. Su expresión no delataba ninguna emoción, solo una profunda turbación que se veía con claridad en sus grandes ojos azules; Kaito caminó lento y pausado hacia ella, era su turno de desahogarse, ama y mayordomo se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, mientras, las sirvientas hicieron una absoluta y silenciosa reverencia. El momento era sagrado.

A la hora del té, los cuatro, en la misma sala donde se vieron por primera vez, tomaban el té silenciosamente, hasta que Rin rompió el silencio.

-Yo ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué cosa?- Meiko tomó un sorbo de su té.

-Que lo habían matado de esa forma.

Kaito y Len casi escupen el té.

-¿Cómo?- Volvió a preguntar la peli castaña.

-La noche en que ocurrió ¨eso¨ - Todos sabían a que ella se refería.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Len se sirvió más té.

-Kira me lo dijo, el mismo fue a contármelo, con la misma expresión que usaba para contarme cuando un niño lo molestaba, para él sólo le han jugado una mala travesura.

Kaito escupió el té.

A la noche, Meiko y Len conversaban sobre lo que la rubia tan inesperadamente les había dicho.

-Tal vez solo estaba sonámbula…

-No seáis payasa Meiko, ¿Cómo carajos una niña hubiera podido levantar esa puerta tan pesada?

-Gran punto- Meiko se cambió el vendaje de la herida, ambos estaban en su habitación - ¿Entonces qué crees que pasó?

-Estuve leyendo sobre esto… y creo que se trató de una… posesión…

-¿Una posesión? ¿Qué droga os habéis fumado?- Meiko saltó de la sorpresa.

-Ninguna, sólo que lo único que podría dar ese tipo de fuerza, confusión y paranormalidad es la función de un ente fantasmal sobre un humano, ¿No crees?

-Estáis demente.

-Podría ser. Pero ha sido la única explicación con sentido que he encontrado… - Len se rascó la cabeza.

-¿A eso llamáis una explicación con sentido?- Meiko lo miró con cara de ¨No jodas¨

Más tarde ese mismo día, Meiko miraba soñadoramente hacia el horizonte, las estrellas casi no se veían debido a las nubes, pero la luna aún se veía con claridad. De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-Gomenasai- Era el mayordomo peli azul.

-¿Kaito? ¿Qué hacés vos aquí a estas horas?

-Sólo… Quería revisar tu herida.

Kaito entró totalmente a la habitación, y con sumo cuidado quitó el vendaje de la cabeza de Meiko, luego limpió cuidadosamente la herida para luego poner vendajes nuevos, Meiko estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-Kaito, antes nos dijiste que vos sabíais un poco sobre los antiguos habitantes de la mansión, necesito que me cuentes ese ¨poco¨ - Meiko lo observó cuidadosamente, el peli azul se sentó a su lado.

-Lo único que pude investigar fue a través de hablar con los ancianos del pueblo, algunos me dieron pistas y me contaron cosas, pero según supe, la historia concreta la tiene un anciano sacerdote que desapareció un día solo dejando la dirección de donde debe vivir actualmente.

-Cuéntame lo que sabes, Onegaimasu… - Meiko lo miró a ojos suplicantes.

-Según sé, en esa mansión vivía una familia adinerada, la cual constaba del padre, la madre y dos niños, una niña de trece años y un bebé. Se cuenta que, accidentalmente, el niño falleció y poco a poco los demás miembros de la familia fueron desapareciendo, hasta que un día todos los sirvientes y soldados fueron misteriosamente despedidos, y desde entonces, la casa ha permanecido deshabitada.

-Ya veo… lo que decía en la libreta resultó ser verdad… esa familia al parecer tenían muchos problemas…

-Sip- Kaito se puso de pie, listo para retirarse –Buenas noches detective Meiko.

Mientras esto ocurría, Rin dormía plácidamente, cuando unos pequeños toques a su puerta la despertaron.

-Kaito Onii-Chan, ¿Eres tú?

Se levantó, y al abrir la puerta

Una pequeña y hermosa muñeca la miraba con sus grandes ojos de botón.

-Oh que linda eres pequeña ¿Quién te habrá dejado aquí?- Rin la tomó tiernamente y entró a su cuarto, cerrando lentamente la puerta detrás de ella…

Con la luz del sol, Len abrió los ojos, se sentó lentamente; estaba agotado, como si no hubiese dormido nada. Luego de asearse y cambiarse, tenía que revisar algunos documentos e ir a la mansión si le era posible. De pronto, se acordó de algo, abrió un pequeño cofre que estaba cerrado con llave, cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que dentro no estaba la muñeca que la noche anterior había encerrado.

-Meiko… -Le dijo a su compañera cuando se la encontró en el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa Len?

-La muñeca no está…

* * *

 **Holis e-e**

 **como dije, yo me encontré que salió algo corto el cap :v**

 **esa malditaaaaa muñecaaaa**

 **para mí en especial, cada vez que empiezo a escribir esta historia, empiezo a escuchar ruiditos que vienen diretamente del lavabo...**

 **la verdad es que le tengo TERROR a las muñecas, es un pequeño trauma infantil...**

 **pero a mis dos hermanas menores les encantan las muñecas, así que irónicamente tengo un armario lleno de esas cosas del demonio... T.T**

 **todo el que le tenga miedo a las muñecas me comprende xD**

 **¡Hasta la otra! ^-^**


	7. Buscando información

**¡Konichiwa!**

 **Hola de nuevo, queridos hermanos de Fanfiction.**

 **Antes de que me maten, les digo que todo el tiempo que tardé tiene justificación :v**

 **Ya que gracias a que me tomé mi tiempo el cap me quedó justamente como yo lo deseaba ^-^**

 **(Que excusa tan mala X-X)**

 **Pues sin más que decir… ¡A leer!**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Limbo**

* * *

 _Buscando información_

* * *

El rubio detective estaba ya exhausto; se dejó caer en una silla, mientras Kaito daba órdenes para que se buscara al objeto desaparecido. Mientras, Meiko suspiraba en el jardín, quería airearse un poco, a ella no le gustaba mucho estar en interiores durante largos períodos de tiempo, hasta qué; un jovencito de unos trece u catorce años con ropa de monje se acercó a ella tímidamente.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué buscáis aquí niño?- Meiko le sonrió, el niño retrocedió; tal vez sorprendido por el acento de la extranjera.

-G-Go-Gomen… Gomenasai… Mi Sensei quiere ver a los detectives que han v-venido a investigar la c-ca-casa embru-embrujada… - El niño temía que la pelicastaña no entendiese lo que él quería comunicarle.

-Oh… ¿Dónde está él?

-Allá- Señaló el pueblo cercano el joven aprendiz.

-¡Gracias!- Meiko miró su diccionario- D-Digo… ¡Arigato Gosaimasu! – Meiko reverenció al joven- Dile a tu ¨Sensei¨ Que yo y mi compañero iremos esta misma tarde.

Len estaba mirando su cuarto, buscando huellas o desórdenes sospechosos que le dieran una pista, pero no vió nada sospechoso, sólo se dio cuenta luego de que la libreta estaba en el suelo, totalmente alejada del lugar donde fue dejada, Len miró como faltaba una nota, la cual no había sido leída aún. Tomó la libreta y se sentó en su cama a leer.

 _Konichiwa, Mina-Chan_

 _Esta será la última vez que Hable contigo, será la última vez que peine tu pelo… Ya no nos volveremos a ver, mi querida Madre ya no está, ni Tomoya, la casa está vacía sin ellos, Padre parece una sombra, los sirvientes ya no están, fueron despedidos, sólo queda uno que es el joven mayordomo, pero será despedido también… ¡Ya no podré decirle que lo amo! ¡Nunca volveré a verlo! Pronto, yo tampoco estaré más… Me iré como Tomoya y mi Madre, Sin embargo, te dejaré como prueba de mi amor al hombre que amo, el sabrá cómo encontrarte, yo viviré en ti y nada nos separará a ambas._

 _Sayonara, Nos veremos pronto._

Len sintió un escalofrío, No entendía lo que leía, el texto le daba vueltas en la cabeza, oyó un susurro, miró la puerta; allí, estaba ella, Rin… Sonriente, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, hablándole cariñosamente a la muñeca. Len no lo soportó más. No entendía. ¿Qué era lo paranormal para él? ¿Un mito? No… Ya no lo era, y ahora que tenía todas las pruebas frente a él, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese horrible terror que le volvía la sangre agua.

-Tengo… Miedo…- Susurró, antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

Al despertar, una joven mujer, sirvienta, le pasaba una toalla húmeda sobre su frente ardiente, al contacto con esta, parecía como si la toalla empezara a arder también. Mientras, Meiko, Kaito y Rin lo miraban. Notablemente ansiosos.

-Len…

-Meiko- El peli rubio intentó levantarse, inútilmente.

-Len, como vuestra compañera, me preocupo por vos… Y debo hacer lo que es correcto… Debo enviarte de nuevo a España, allí te tratarán…

-¡NO!

Todos callaron. Meiko miraba al chico con sus ojos llenos de pesar.

-Lo lamento Meiko… Pero soy un detective de alto rango, no dejaré que algo tan estúpido como una simple fiebre se interponga en mí camino.

-Es cierto- Dijo la hermosa princesa-Te apoyo ¡Oh joven Len! ¡Sálvanos de esta maldición! ¡Sólo así mi querido Kira descansará en paz!

Len encontró en estas humildes palabras lo que necesitaba para sentirse restablecido. Luego, acordó con Meiko para ir con el monje, mientras que luego habló con Kaito para que le preguntara a Rin sobre la muñeca.

Así transcurrió la tarde, hasta que a las 4:00 PM partieron ambos detectives hacia el pueblo, luego de preguntar a muchas personas sobre el monje, finalmente les dieron una dirección. Llegaron a una casa estilo mini-templo Budista, fuera, varios jóvenes oraban, Meiko distinguió entre a los niños el que había ido a avisarle, el pequeño joven la miró tímidamente, luego se levantó y saludó de una pequeña reverencia a ambos, les indicó la entrada y los llevó por unos laberínticos pasillos hasta que avistaron una pequeña habitación, en la que un hombre de entre unos treinta o cuarenta años meditaba tranquilamente, hasta que el monje abrió los ojos y con una seña los invitó a acercarse. El niño se retiró y Len y Meiko se sentaron en cuclillas frente al mayor, que tranquilamente, tomaba una taza de té verde.

-Deben saber la seriedad de su caso- Dijo sin previo aviso.

-¿Umm?- Ambos detectives se miraron confundidos.

-La casa- Aclaró el monje- Ustedes, tan acostumbrados a tratar con secuestros, robos, asesinatos… Tanto lo están que esto os ha tomado por sorpresa… Sobre todo a usted, joven Len.

-¿Có-Cómo sabe mi nombre…?

-Y el de tu compañera, Meiko, desde que llegaron y su casa se incendió; sus nombres e intenciones se expandieron como la pólvora.

-Nuestras intenciones no son malas… -Intentó defenderse Meiko.

-Nunca dije que fueran malas, sólo que sus ¨Actividades¨ están perturbando a los espíritus que habitan en la mansión que están investigando. ¿Pensaban que era un fraude, verdad chiquillos?- El monje echó un par de carcajadas, Len y Meiko lo miraban perplejos.

-¡¿Qué dice?!- Meiko miró al monje con car de confusión.

-¡Haga el favor de explicarse!- Exclamó Len, El monje respondió pidiéndole que hiciera silencio. Ambos callaron.

-En esa casa… Hay una entrada directa al Obake, o como lo llaman en español; una entrada directa al Limbo.

-¿Limbo?- Dijeron ambos compañeros al unísono.

-Sí- El monje tomó de su té.

-He escuchado hablar de eso- Dijo Meiko- Mi abuela me contó de niña que el ¨Limbo¨ Es el lugar donde van los niños que están Moros*

-Tiene muchas definiciones-Aclaró el mayor- Pero allí no sólo van los niños o los bebés Moros; también van allí las almas marcadas por una muerte violenta, también las personas que hicieron promesas a una fuerza suprema y que no las cumplieron, igual con aquellas que sufrieron alguna injusticia que conllevó a su muerte. Pero la definición correcta sería: ¨Puente entre la vida y el más allá¨.

-¿En qué se diferencian esas almas de las que no sufrieron nada de eso?- Preguntó Meiko, mientras apartaba su pelo de su rostro.

-El Limbo es un lugar en que las almas deben cumplir a toda costa su misión, aunque esto implique tener contacto directo con los vivos; ya sea pidiéndoles que cumplan su promesa o que les den una información a sus seres queridos. Aunque hay algunos espíritus que, marcados por su muerte, lastiman a los vivos, e incluso, engañan a personas que son débiles de espíritu y alejadas de los demás, los matan. Como es el caso de los niños que se perdieron y fueron encontrados sin vida luego de que estos tuvieran contacto con la casa.- El monje los miró preocupado.

-¿Son algo así como el fenómeno Poltergeist?- Len estaba interesado en el tema.

-Podría ser, un fenómeno Poltergeist son fenómenos misteriosos de movimientos de objetos de manera perceptible y hasta violenta, tienen como motor a un miembro de la familia que haya sufrido algún trauma terrible de forma que los espíritus se sientan aturdidos y actúen, al igual que Limbo, tiene varias descripciones. Pero normalmente los habitantes del Limbo tienen el poder Poltergeist, así que es muy probable que estén relacionados o actúen juntos .

-¿Cómo usted sabe tanto de este tema, señor?- Preguntó Meiko, Len observaba cuidadosamente a aquél hombre.

El monje se levantó, fue hacia un pequeño escritorio que escritorio que había en la esquina superior derecha de la habitación, tomó lentamente un documento y se sentó nuevamente, luego se lo entregó a Meiko.

Era el documento de un niño desaparecido.

-Mi nieto, He Manzi… Fue víctima de esos malditos demonios… Hoy tendría nueve años… El día en que lo encontré frío y sin vida en el interior de esa casa… Vivo con la imagen de su mirada aterrada y perdida en el vacío y la oscuridad de la muerte…- El pobre hombre estaba destrozado por dentro, casi podían palparse las heridas en su corazón.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para detenerlo?- Len se levantó violentamente.

-Hay dos cosas que deben hacer… Ya se cuentan doce muertes relacionadas a esa casa, diez de las notificadas, una de un joven que murió al ser golpeado por un objeto en esa mansión- A Meiko le sonó e hizo un gesto afirmativo- Y una más si contamos a la pobre chica que falleció tras ser molestada hasta el cansancio y que falleció luego de que la casa en que ustedes se hospedaban se incendió… Cuando ocurra la décimo tercera muerte… ¡Todo será caos! ¡Los espíritus alcanzarán totalmente la habilidad de tomar cuerpos enteros, aún si estos están muertos! ¡Nadie se salvará de su furia! Deben evitar a toda costa la muerte de esa persona, la cual aún no se sabe cuál es, pero tengan los ojos abiertos, ¡La muerte no avisa!- El monje agitaba la cabeza, totalmente consternado.

-¿C-Cuál es la o-otra opción?- Len temblaba.

-Deberán ustedes buscar la razón de la furia de ese espíritu, y dependiendo de cuál sea su problema, buscar su solución- El mayor los observó largamente, rascándose la negra barba.

-Un momento- Dijo Len- Leí en unas notas que dejó una habitante de la mansión que hubo un sirviente, un mayordomo para ser exactos, fue despedido a último; creo que él tuvo algo que ver, ya que la escritora de las notas sentía algo especial por él… Si esa chica sigue viva en alguna parte o ese hombre… Tendríamos más pistas ¿No? Sólo quiero saber si usted sabe algo sobre su paradero.

El monje palideció.

-Conozco ese hombre… - Dijo mientras sudaba copiosamente- Vino a mí siendo yo aún un aprendiz para que le extirpara sus pecados y me contó su terrible historia… él era ya un hombre mayor en ese tiempo, me dejó su dirección, creo que aún sigue con vida. Espero que les sirva de algo todo lo que les he dicho, tengan suerte y por favor… ¡Cuidado! ¡De ahora en adelante, hasta el terreno en donde pisan es peligroso!

Len y Meiko salieron de allí con un sabor extraño en el paladar, no era por el té verde que habían tomado, era el sabor de lo desconocido, de lo que ahora en adelante iban a experimentar.

-Ya no somos detectives comunes y corrientes, ¿Sabes?- Habló la pelicastaña a su compañero.

-Lo sé… Y eso es… Genial.

Mientras subían al carruaje, Len apretaba contra su pecho, la carta en la que estaba escrita la dirección; la culminación del misterio.

* * *

 **Holis... No me maten Xd**

 **Siento que valió la pena hacer tantas vueltas para por fin finalizar este cap... Como saben, la historia no sólo tendrá este caso, Meiko y Len tendrán muuuuuuuchos casos más para resolver xD.**

 **En caso de que quieran dejarme sugerencias o a quejarse :´v Me pueden dejar un review :-´)**

 ***Moros: Es la expresión utilizada en varios lugares de habla hispana para referirse a los niños o bebés que no han sido bautizados.**

 **¡Sayonara! ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	8. La tortura y el pasado

**¡Konichiwa, hermanos de Fanfiction!**

 **espero no haberme tardado mucho con el cap 8...  
**

 **Nah, no hay mucho que decir**

 **espero que les guste ^/^**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Limbo**

* * *

 _La tortura y el pasado  
_

* * *

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Kaito revisaba algunos deberes típicos de mayordomo, mientras, revisó el reloj y se percató de que tenían que encontrar la muñeca que aún seguía perdida; todo el castillo estaba movilizado buscando el objeto.

-Señor- Se acercó un guardia al peliazul- Es patético seguir buscando un insignificante juguete, si quiere, mandaremos a comprar otra muñeca de iguales características.

-De ninguna manera, ese juguete es una pieza clave para nuestros huéspedes; exijo que se continúe con su exhaustiva búsqueda- Tan firme pero suave fue la aclaración del mayordomo, que nadie más protestó.

Kaito subió las escaleras, luego de revisar las vistas de la ventana, algo llamó su atención; el pequeño destello que emitía la pequeña cadena que una vez en vida perteneció al pequeño Kira; tomándola lentamente, Kaito miró al jardín, sin saber, que había algo que debía recordar…

* * *

 _Kaito se vio en una escena de su infancia, sólo unas horas antes de que Kira desapareciera, fue un momento pasado desapercibido, pero que ahora era importante…_

 _-Tengo una nueva amiga- Dijo el pequeño niño rubio mirando fijamente al jovencito de azul, el niño no pareció percatarse de la sorpresa que se llevó Kaito, es como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo._

 _-¿K-Ki-Kira? ¿Eres tú?- El peliazul miraba al niño, totalmente estupefacto._

 _-Mi amiga es muy callada, aunque muy hermosa, pero es una belleza marchita- Kira seguía hablando, es como si Kaito fuera sólo espectador, tal vez no podía interactuar con él._

 _De pronto, al darse la vuelta, casi se cae de espaldas, ¡Otro Kaito Joven estaba a su lado! Al parecer ese si era el Kaito del recuerdo, pues podía interactuar con Kira, además de que tenía colores, mientras que nuestro Kaito se veía en colores oscuros._

 _-Me alegro que hagas amigos, Kira- Dijo el Kaito del recuerdo sin ponerle atención al chiquillo._

 _-Pero… Es muy triste… Perdió aquello que amaba- El niño miró al cielo, su pequeño rostro cambió de ser dulce a una mueca de dolor y tristeza._

 _-No debes ponerte así, juega con tu amiga y listo, si me permites, debo irme hermanito- Aquel Kaito se levantó luego de acariciar el pelo del niño._

 _-¡Hermano! ¡No entiendes! ¡Debo ayudarla!- El niño volvió su rostro de tristeza a enojo._

 _Sin embargo, aquel Kaito no regresó, siguió caminando con paso firme hacia la mansión, ignorando las llamadas del niño._

 _-¡Espera!- Kaito corrió ¨Tras él mismo¨ hasta ponerse delante de él- ¡Espera! ¡Alto! ¡Regresa! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Nunca volverás a verlo si no vuelves!_

 _Pese a la frustración de Kaito, ¨El otro¨ no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, era inútil, no podía interactuar con él, pero… ¿Y Kira? ¿Qué pasaría con él?_

 _Al volver sobre sus pasos, el niño tenía una mirada diferente, era algo así como resignación, de pronto, El pequeño empezó a alejarse, al seguirlo, Kaito se percató de que una voz diminuta estaba llamando al chiquillo, era una voz casi inaudible, pero captable si le prestabas atención, era una voz femenina, suave y muy tentadora._

 _-Sígueme- Se escuchaba llamar- Sígueme, principito, y dame felicidad._

 _Como si estuviera hipnotizado, el diminuto niño rubio siguió a aquella voz sin aparente procedencia, Kaito lo siguió desesperadamente, tal vez podría hacer algo, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si cambiaba el pasado?, no, eso era imposible, estaba dentro de una visión, era como si estuviese viendo lo que sus ojos no pudieron ver; ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _-¡Alto! ¡Kira, para! ¡Te matará!- Era inútil, el niño se acercaba cada vez más hacia la mansión, dejando diminutas huellas al aplastar el césped, la hierba se oscurecía más y más._

 _Hasta que Kira se detuvo, frente al portón._

 _-¿Qué hago? Está cerrada- Dijo el niño mirando desesperadamente a una sombra que se iba formando a su lado._

 _Kaito miró aterrorizado este ser oscuro, era la estatura de un adolescente, no podía distinguirse su rostro, pero sí el frío que se desprendía de él, Kaito se acercó para ver mejor y escuchar, aunque el miedo tenía paralizado casi todo su cuerpo._

 _-Abre la puerta… Ábrela…- Se escuchó el escalofriante murmullo._

 _Sin protestar, como hipnotizado, el pequeño empujó la puerta, con fuerza descomunal a su diminuto cuerpo abrió el pesado portón, sólo lo suficiente como para que él y su singular acompañante pudieran entrar._

 _-¿Ahora qué?- La inocencia del niño hacia aquella oscura entidad era tanta, que Kaito sintió como lo sacudía la impotencia de que vería aquella desgracia frente a sus ojos._

 _-Me siento… Sola… Ayúdame… ¡Mátalos!... ¡Mátalos!... ¡Mátalos a todos!- Aquella voz que había empezado en dulce tono de pronto se volvió enteramente bestial y atemorizante._

 _-¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Son mi única familia!- Kira palideció al escuchar la petición de su amiga._

 _-Hazlo… Ven conmigo… Conmigo…_

 _-¡Nooooooooooo!- Gritó el infante al momento en que empezaba a huir despavoridamente hacia el portón, el cual se cerró dejándolo atrapado en el patio de la enorme mansión maldita._

 _De pronto, algo arrastró al niño, era una fuerza invisible que lo arrastraba mientras el niño gritaba y pataleaba intentando liberarse de aquel ser invisible que lo arrastraba bruscamente, sin compasión alguna._

 _-¡Kira!- Gritó Kaito y corrió hacia el niño e intentó tomarlo de sus manos, pero su cuerpo atravesó el del niño, entonces recordó que no podía interactuar allí, era como un fantasma, entonces, ¿Qué era aquello que estaba haciéndole eso a su hermano?_

 _De pronto, el niño dejó de gritar y de luchar, y con ojos llorosos se resignó, como si supiese que nada de lo que hiciera sería factible con aquella fuerza que él ya conocía perfectamente; su amiga, aquella niña de hermosura triste, ahora le hacía daño terrible como si fuese un juego más._

 _-¡Déjalo! ¡Suéltalo! ¡No lo hagas!- Kaito ahora le gritaba a aquella cosa, aquel espectro maldito que lo estaba torturando ¿Quién soportaba ver morir a un familiar frente a sus ojos?_

 _Aquel espectro finalmente dejó de arrastrar al niño por el patio, tenía las manitas, codos y rodillas sangrantes, y finalmente, el rubio sintió como aquello lo levantaba dando escalofriantes carcajadas, para darle las últimas palabras._

 _-Ven… Juguemos… Por toda la eternidad…_

 _De un garrotazo con aquellas uñas largas y oscuras como garras, le destrozó el cuello al niño, el cual cubrió el alrededor con un terrible grito de dolor y terror, la fuerza dejó caer el cuerpo agonizante, Kaito estaba inmóvil, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro mientras veía como el césped, la ropa y el pelo del pequeño infeliz se manchaban de sangre, el niño convulsionó terriblemente, lanzó una bocanada de sangre de su boca y quedó inmóvil; con los ojos azules abiertos, una diminuta nube de humo pareció pasar por sus ojos, nublándolos para siempre._

 _-Kira- Kaito cayó de rodillas, frente al cuerpo inerte, reprochándose en silencio cómo pudo él ser culpable de tal desgracia, tal vez si él se hubiera quedado con él, Kira seguiría con vida, pero ya no, ahora estaba frente a él el cuerpo inerte de quien fue en su momento un niño amable, hermoso, gracioso y lleno de vida._

 _Empezó a llorar amargamente._

 _-¡Maldito!- Se levantó de pronto con el rostro rojo de llanto -¡Maldito! ¡Sal y da la cara! ¡Devuélveme a mi niño, canalla!_

 _Aquella sombra de pronto empezó a moverse alrededor de Kaito, todo había sido un plan para demostrarle al mayordomo una prueba de su poder, la muerte._

 _Kaito miró a aquella figura que se movía frente a él de forma terrorífica, pero a él no le importaba ya nada, enfrentaría a esa cosa._

 _-¡Ja ja ja ja!- Rió de forma escandalosa - ¡Tú serás mi víctima! ¡Con cada muerte incrementa mi poder, morirás! ¡Morirás! ¡Morirás!_

 _Kaito se inmovilizó, el miedo se metía por sus venas, volviendo hielo su sangre, el portón empezó a abrirse y cerrarse, las puertas y ventanas de la mansión abandonada hacían lo mismo al unísono, mientras, el cuerpo inerte de Kira que ya empezaba a enfriarse, miraba con sus ojos muertos y llenos de lágrimas la escena._

 _Frente a los ojos de Kaito empezaron a pasar escenas de todos los asesinatos, cada muerte, cada desgracia, cada niño y ser inocente asesinado por aquel ente maligno escapado del más allá._

 _-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡DÉJAME!_

* * *

Kaito reaccionó, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba copiosamente, el pequeño medallón se resbaló de entre sus manos; miró a su alrededor, todo había sido una especie de visión o trance. Se acordó de Rin, ¡Rin! ¿Dónde estaba? Con su corazón a mil y corriendo desesperadamente, subió las escaleras de espiral hasta el cuarto de la princesa, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, con prisa, sudor y mucho ruido, buscaba entre su llavero la llave, la encontró abrió torpemente y entró desesperado.

Dentro, Rin estaba hablando en voz baja, peinando el cabello de la muñeca buscada, mientras, una sombra escalofriante estaba frente a ella, era la misma entidad asesina.

-¡Rin! ¡Apártate!- Kaito empujó a la joven, haciéndola tirar la muñeca al suelo, de pronto el ente desapareció.

-¡Kaito Onii-Chan! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-Rin sujetó al mayordomo, pálido, nervioso y con el reflejo del terror en su rostro.

-¡Eso! ¡Te matará…!- Kaito cayó de rodillas al tiempo que sentía una tensión terrible en el pecho, el lado izquierdo le dolía terriblemente, y su corazón acelerado parecía querer reventar.

-¡Hermano! ¡Aguanta por favor!- La rubia intentó hacer incorporar al joven, que yacía ya tirado en el suelo, sollozando de dolor.

-Ayúdame… Por favor…- El peliazul miró largamente a su hermana, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, para luego desplomarse sin sentido en el suelo.

-¡Hermano! ¡Por favor!- Rin empezó a llorar - ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Ayuda!

Varias personas llegaron al escuchar los gritos desesperados de Rin, levantaron a Kaito y lo llevaron hasta la cama, mientras varias mujeres intentaban hacerlo volver en sí, los hombres llamaban a un doctor.

¿Acaso todos caerían a merced de la oscuridad?

* * *

 **Jejejeje...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado e-e**

 **este cap lo escribí más porque algunas personas me decían que querían saber lo que había ocurrido con Kira**

 **además me pareció una buena forma de ¨torturar¨ al pobre Kaito**

 **muajajajajajajaj xD que mala soy :v**

 **¡Sayonara!**

 **xD**


End file.
